


Parent Trap

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Pining, Single Dad Magnus, Single Parents AU, parent trap, single dad Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec's been crushing on Magnus for years, Magnus has been crushing on Alec for years as well. But what do these two dorks in love need to get officially together? Their sons to set them up on a (blind) date with each other - will their plan work?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Parent Trap

“Alexander?” asked Magnus, who stepped inside of the coffee shop and he was frowning when he saw a friend of his (and a guy that he had been crushing on for years now) waiting for him in the coffee shop. Well, he assumed that he had been waiting for him and Alec was as equally surprised when he saw Magnus coming inside of the coffee shop. The two of them actually got to know each other through their sons, who were classmates. Max was Magnus’ son and Rafael was Alec’s son - both of them were single fathers, their sons soon turning twelve and it had been quite an interesting ride. Alec had also been crushing on his friend for a long time, but never really confessed because he didn’t want to ruin their friendship. Also, he didn’t want the boys to be awkward in the case if Magnus didn’t feel the same way about him, so they continued pining away for years. But the boys were finally sick of it and decided to set their parents together. For good - they wanted to be  _ brothers! _

“Magnus?” asked Alec, who was surprised. “What are you doing here?” he asked and his cheeks were a bit red when he saw the way Magnus was dressed -  _ he was obviously meeting someone for a date.  _ Alec hummed and then sighed, because so was he. Or so he thought, he really wasn’t sure and he then just sighed.

“I should be asking you the same thing,” said Magnus and then started looking around. Maybe Alexander wasn’t waiting for him, but maybe he was - Magnus hoped that Alec was the one who sent him that note. “Well, all I know is that I’m supposed to be meeting with someone that is going to change my life today,” he said and then he shook his head. That sounded very gullible and he couldn’t believe that he agreed to come in the first place, but he just wanted to go on a date and because Alexander probably didn’t feel the same way about him, Magnus decided to go ahead and just try dating someone else, probably nothing coming out of this.

Alec’s jaw dropped -  _ was Magnus being serious?  _ “I’ve got the same note!” said Alec and Magnus looked at him. Wait, what? “Not kidding, today there’s been a note left on my desk in work, telling me to come to this coffee shop, saying that I’ll be meeting someone that will forever change my life,” he then said and then smiled softly. “And I have a feeling that they were right… did you leave that note on my desk?” he asked because he and Magnus worked really close as well. Magnus shook his head, but was beginning to be more and more suspicious.

“Maybe someone’s playing a prank on us,” said Magnus and clasped his hands together.

“Oh,” said Alec and then just pressed his lips together.  _ So, Magnus didn’t want him to be the one that would be changing his life. Ah, okay, he could get over it maybe.  _ “Yeah, perhaps we’re being pranked by someone,” said Alec, but Magnus still sat down next to him and then both of them started thinking, but the more they continued to do that, the more they were confused because nothing made sense. It was just…  _ it made no sense.  _ Sure, maybe it could be Isabelle or Ragnor, but they wouldn’t do something this… childish. Yes, it felt something like a young person would do - especially the note left, the words that were used and- 

Magnus was thinking hard, but Alec, who was looking on the other side of the coffeeshop, he soon found two boys, glued on the window and spying on them.  _ Max and Rafale set them up to this?!  _ Alec’s jaw dropped, but all of the pieces finally fit and he just shook his head laughing because this was kind of hilarious. However, he knew that the boys didn’t mean anything bad by it and he just shook his head. “I think I know who set us up,” said Alec and Magnus looked up.

“Really, who?”

“Our sons,” said Alec in amusement.

“You think so?” asked Magnus and rubbed the back of his neck. “I mean maybe, but-”

“It’s them, turn around, they’re spying on us,” said Alec and started laughing when Magnus turned around and saw the boys, spying on them and he was just… he didn’t know if he should be amused or upset. Nope, he wasn’t upset because it was kind of sweet for the boys wanting to set them up and…  _ did that mean that they also wanted for the two of them to date?  _ Magnus narrowed his eyes and as soon as he turned around, the boys found out that they were caught. Surprised, the boys wanted to run away, but Magnus shook his head and they  _ froze.  _ Alec snorted and then signed them to come inside, the boys looking down in complete disappointed -  _ their master plan didn’t work out _ and they just came inside of the coffee shop, completely crushed. Such a pity, they thought it would work out! It always did in the movies!

“Okay, boys, explain yourselves,” said Magnus and then tried not to laugh. Max was looking down and Rafael was just sighing sadly. Oh, they looked completely crushed, Alec biting on his lip.

“We’re sorry,” said Rafael and Magnus arched a brow. “Dad, we really didn’t mean anything bad,” said Rafael, now talking to Alec and the other nodded. “It was all my idea, don’t punish Max,” said Rafe and then looked at Magnus, who was always in awe just how protective the boys was over his son - spoke like a true older brother. Older by a few months, but still. Max was just shaking his head.

“No, this was my plan too, Papa,” said Max.

“Max, you’ll be in trouble, too, don’t-”

“Boys, we’re not upset,” said Alec and then laughed softly. Magnus nodded because that was very true - how could they be upset over such a little thing? “Just… tell us what was this all about?” he asked and Max and Rafe looked at each other and then just decided to tell the truth - they were both not very good at lying.

“Well,” started Rafael. “We had a plan to get the two of you together.”

“Yes,” said Max. “Because Papa was always saying how much he likes you, Alec,” said Max and Alec’s jaw dropped - as did Magnus’. Wait, the boys were talking what about them? No, no…  _ Magnus liked him?!  _

“Yes and my dad is always talking how much he likes you, Magnus,” said Rafael and Alec was blushing like crazy. So was Magnus. Where was all of this coming from? “And, well, we thought that if you thought that you were being set up with each other that it would work. We were trying to get the two of you together for years now, but nothing worked, so we decided to be a bit more hands on.”

“But it didn’t work,” said Max sadly. “Such a pity because we want you two get married and then Rafe and I can be friends for real,” he said and shook his head. “I don’t know where went wrong,” said Max and then just shook his head. Yep, it was such a pity and he was sad. 

Magnus was speechless, Alec was flushing, the boys were sad - it was a mess. Magnus was the first one that finally realised that something needed to be said. Alec liked him. He liked Alec - the feeling was mutual and that made him smile. Okay, that was something that he could work on. The boys were already  _ very  _ supportive of the idea of them dating and he… “Is that true, Alexander?” asked Magnus and decided to test it by placing his hand on top of Alec’s. Alec didn’t pull it away and he just nodded, cheeks red.

“Yeah, and is what Max said also true?”

“Very much so,” said Alec and the boys looked at each other. Okay, maybe the plan was working! “Been crushing on you for years,” he confessed and Magnus couldn’t be happier, He didn’t let go off his hand and he then just hummed.

“The note was true - I did meet something that changed my life for the better a long time ago.”

“S-same,” muttered Alec.

“Oh, it’s working!” said Max.

“Yes, who would have thought!”

“Maybe I could take you on a date?” offered Alec and Magnus nodded because he would love that. What a great turn of events and he just couldn’t stop smiling. 

“Make it Friday at five.”

“Perfect,” said Alec. “We need nanny for the boys,” he said on purpose because he knew that they would start whining.

“Dad! We don’t need a nanny, we’re old enough and-”

“No, no, I support this idea, we’ll call someone,” said Magnus and Max’s jaw dropped -  _ they didn’t sign up for having a nanny while their fathers would be out on dates!  _ Magnus and Alec were cracking up because they were joking (though Izzy was called later to keep an eye on the boys after all). They boys were adorable, the dads just couldn't believe that they pulled a  _ Parent Trap  _ on them… not that they were complaining, because they weren’t… at all. 


End file.
